Animal habitats may be used to house small animals such as reptiles, amphibians and rodents. Small reptiles may include snakes (e.g. ball python, king snake) and lizards (e.g. geckos such as leopard geckos and fat tailed geckos, agama, chameleon, iguana, pogona), which may include desert and tropical species. Small amphibians may include salamanders and frogs. Small rodents may include hamsters, gerbils, guinea pigs, mice and rats.
Generally animal habitats are in the form of an enclosure which is not particularly versatile. Habitats, particularly for reptiles and amphibians, may be generally little more than a glass (aquarium) tank with a ventilated lid. Access to the interior of the glass tank may be understood to be limited to a single side of the tank, i.e. the lid, and require removal of the lid and any accessories located thereon. Also, cords and tubing must often be passed between the tank and the lid, which creates a potential opening in the enclosure through which the animal within habitat may attempt to escape. Additionally, the walls of the tank may be understood to be permanently fixed, and may not be adapted to form a different structure. Furthermore, such tanks are understood as not being suitable for use in more than one orientation. What is needed is a pet habitat that overcomes the limitations of the art.